Tourture
by Hypoxyphilia
Summary: Abused and alone. What Will I do without anything to loose? What if I had nothing to gain? What if I had everything to gain? Theres only one way to find out...
1. Abused

"GET THE FUCK OUT AND STAY THE FUCK OUT YOU FUCKING BITCH!!"

"ALL YOU EVER WANT TO DO TO ME IS FUCK UP MY LIFE AND FUCKING MOOCH OFF OF ME!!"

"I AM THROUGH WITH YOU!! STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!!"

"YOU FUCKING HEARD ME!! GET OUT!!"

And that was the last thing I heard from Onii-san. I don't think that I can bear to go back after that. I'm not strong enough to bear his wrath, am I? Please, Kami-sama, make my life a lot better than it was in that hell. Please, if you do exist, show me through this simple act of lightening my burden. Lighten my dept. Whatever I owe, I'll pay! Just please, don't let me be tortured again. . 

9 years old

It was a quiet, dreary afternoon. The kind of afternoon where you just want to spend it curled up in your blanket and drift to sleep. But, with my luck, the exact opposite would happen. Yes, I am the cursed child in the family, always having to run around and do everything while Onii-san sits around, making me feel like the black sheep in the heard. The dismembered pig. The Example of a bad younger brother.

"Tobi-bouso, take out the garbage before you go to the store." Onii-san says as he watches TV from his seat in the couch, eating chips and drinking sake. I nod quietly, fearing what would happen if I didn't do as I was told. Getting up, I slipped and knocked down his sake bottle. I was always a clumsy kid growing up, and my parents accepted that. They accepted it right until they died in the war. That stupid Hyuuga war...

"Baka! Stop at the alcohol shop to pick up 2 more bottles of my sake!" Onii-san yelled as he threw a dirty rag in my face. "Now clean it up!"

I cleaned up the mess quickly, throwing the rag into the laundry bucket on the way out. I glance at it and sigh. I'm going to be stuck doing laundry again tonight. Running down the drive, I pick up the big, hefty bag on the step and put it into the garbage can. I run down to the stores and pick up everything that was on the list. I even stopped at the dirty alcohol store to pick up that nasty stuff that Onii-san drinks so much. On my way home, I noticed that it slowly started to rain. I ran up the drive and into the door. Looks like laundry would have to wait.

"Here you go, Onii-san" I say as I bow down before him like a whipped family dog. He looks through the bag to make sure that I've gotten everything.

"...where are the chips?" He asked in suspicious voice. Onii-san looked over to me with an evil look on his face. His eyes were wide with anger and the corner of his mouth twitched into a crooked kind of smile. I shivered and held my arms in front of my protectively.

"YOU WILL FOLLOW ORDERS AND YOU WILL LIKE IT!! YOU GOT IT RUNT?!" He shouted in my face, the smell of alcohol heavy on his breath. I felt a sharp pain crawl through my arm, and a gush of wind flying across my face. I slammed up against the wall with a sudden _thud _shivering through the house's floor. I looked up with tear filled eyes, hoping that this was all he was going to do. He kept smiling his crooked smile, like he was going to a friend's house to drink and gamble. I covered my head with any body part that I could. He slashed and struck my back until it was raw. Then, he turned me over and put his fingers around my right eye socket.

"Now, Tobi-baka, this is going to hurt me more than it will hurt you." Onii-san smiled as he took a kunai out of my little ninja pack. I looked up with big, wide eyes. He wouldn't...

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" I screamed subconsciously as his fingers found their way into my skull, and secured themselves around my poor eye. He yanked it out violently turned it down to my face so I could see how pathetic I looked at the time.

I was laying there, with purple cheeks and a bleeding forehead. My eye hurt like hell, but it was past the point where I would really notice it with all the other intense pain circulating through my system at the moment. He took the kunai and snipped the single nerve. I lay there defenseless as he threw the eye away. I saw him go to the small cabinet and pull out some gause.

"Your getting the floor dirty, clean yourself up, you disgusting excuse for an Uchiha!" Onii-san spat in my face as he threw the guase at me. I wrapped it around my open eye socket, and started wiping up the big puddle of blood that had accumulated through the fight. I throw it into the garbage can and start doing my chores again, like nothing ever happened.

Later, after all my chores were done, I went to bed. Or, what barley passes for a bed anyway. I have a small little piece of Styrofoam on which I curl up on, a shabby little rag so I could cover myself, and one of Onii-san's pillows from when he gets too drunk. The smell never came out of the pillow itself, so I cover it with some sweet smelling stuff that he keeps in the bathroom.

Hopefully I'll be okay for the night. 

The next morning, I woke up to go to the ninja academy, but Onii-san said I could have the day off from studying at the academy as long as I just stay in bed and rest. So, I stupidly took his offer. I found him bringing home a little girl, about my age, probably 13 years old, with dirty blond hair and a strange purple diamond on her forehead. She looked at me with a panicked stare.

"T-Tobi-kun?!" She cried in an exasperated voice. She ran to my side and hugged me. It felt warm. I felt this little pain on the top of my head, followed by a soothing stroking feeling. I realized that she was petting my head, but for what? All shes doing is getting blood on her hands and pretty white and purple dress.

"T-Tobi-kun, do you remember who I am?" She asked in a pretty high pitched voice. I shook my head. I still hurt from whatever happened yesterday, and I can't remember anything from before. Who was this nice little girl who came to help me?

"I'm your classmate, Tobi-kun. I'm Tsunade-chan. Remember? Pleas tell me that you remember!" She cried. Onii-san then stared down at her and then glanced at me slightly.

"Well, you said that you were a medical ninja, so fix him already!" Onii-san said as he plopped down on his usual seat. I sat on my bed, dazed as this girl tried to fix me. This girl was gentle, warm, soft...it was almost like I was going to sleep in a big cushy bed, like Onii-san had his room. She stuck me with a small needle, and sewed up my eye, gave me an eye patch, and even got my back into regular shape again. She sighed, tired and chakara depleted after all that she has done for me. She then got up and walked toward the door. Before she left, I ran up to the door and hugged her from behind.

"Thank you, Tsunade-chan." I said in a quiet, sickly voice. I kissed her on her cheek, and watched her blush as she walked away. She was pretty, but I guess she needed to get back to her life, like everybody else does. Just like I need to do right now.

"Tobi-teme, go do the laundry, the smell of blood is making me dizzy." Onii-san complained as I walked with the big stack of laundry. I fell, feeling dizzy. I heard a slight tearing near my back. Did my stiches come out while I lifted that heavy load?

"You idiot, Tobi!!" Onii-san yelled. He took a clean, perfumed rag and covered his nose and mouth with it.

"You KNOW that I can't stand the smell of blood!" He yelled. I cowered into a corner, getting ready to feel immense pain. I felt him pick me up by my neck, and then dropping me on the outside door step.

"GET THE FUCK OUT AND STAY THE FUCK OUT YOU FUCKING BITCH!! ALL YOU EVER WANT TO DO TO ME IS FUCK UP MY LIFE AND FUCKING MOOCH OFF OF ME!! I AM THROUGH WITH YOU!! STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!! YOU FUCKING HEARD ME!! GET OUT!!"

And that was the last thing I heard from Onii-san. I don't think that I can bear to go back after that. I'm not strong enough to bear his wrath, am I? Please, Kami-sama, make my life a lot better than it was in that hell. Please, if you do exist, show me through this simple act of lightening my burden. Lighten my dept. Whatever I owe, I'll pay! Just please, don't let me be tortured again. 

I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form.


	2. Raped

I can't believe what I have just done. Was it to get a warm bed? Or to be able to have a shower in the morning?

I can't believe what kind of disgusting thing I have just done with such a stranger. The teachers always told us that it was bad, but I guess they were wrong.

It felt wonderful. .

10 years old

Its so cold. The streets are always so cold. I can't eat, sleep, or....anything. I feel like hell. A year without any kind of proper nourishment or warmth would make any ninja, no matter how proud, fail. I need a bed to sleep in. Or at least the Styrofoam mat that I used to sleep on. That would feel like heaven right now. Anything is better than the streets. Anything...

"Hey, kid!" Somebody shouted from behind me. They tugged the tattered, small, dirty shirt that was hanging on my shoulders to turn me around, but only succeeded in pulling my whole shirt apart. I turned around, feeling pissed as hell, only to find a woman. She wore mostly purple clothes and had some sort of medical tape around her stomach and also used medical tape for fashioning pants. She had pale blue eyes and platinum blond hair. She was the kind of girl that I despised the most.

"Yes?" I asked in a grumpy manor. She looked at me with a slightly aroused look, and then grabbed my hand.

"Lets go inside to eat, you must be starving!" She said excitedly. I shrugged, going in with her. What do I have to loose? I'm already homeless.

She handed me a big, heaping plate of spaghetti and some sort of white cream sauce. I ate it, being happy to finally have something to fuel me properly. I drank down the big glass of red liquid that she gave me. It tasted a little tart, but sweet. I didn't like the sudden rust of flavors and put my head between my knees, but it passed in a few minuets.

"You can spend the night here, if you want, hun." The lady said in a suggestive voice. I lifted one eyebrow, pretending to be interested. I swallowed another mouthful of food.

"Hey, lady, whats your name?" I asked half heartedly. She turned around and I noticed the tint of red flushing her cheeks.

"My name is Ino, and what is yours?" She asked, swirling one strand of hair through her fingers.

"Tobi" I said curtly. I continued eating like a pig, not caring weather she liked it or not.

"Well, Tobi, I need to go upstairs to change into something more comfortable" Ino giggled and leaps upstairs. I shrugged and kept on eating. By the time that she got downstairs, I was on my third glass of red stuff and my fifth plate of spaghetti.

"What do you think hun?" Ino asked, with a hint of red crossing her cheeks. She was wearing some sort of underwear set that was semi-transparent. It was skimpy, so you could nearly see all her 'girl parts', and also mussed up her hair to look messy and dirty. I shrugged, to entertain her.

"Good, I guess..." I said to keep her interest. She was giving me free food and bed. What more could I ask for?

"Hey, Tobi, I have a suprise for you..." Ino said with a wicked grin spread across her face. I sighed and quicky finished the last of the spaghetti on the plate. I got up and followed her. She lead me to the bathroom, which had a big tub filled with warm steamy water.

"You can take a bath tonight, for a price." Ino fluttered her eyelashes. I didn't care at the time, so I threw off my pants and dove right in. I felt so dirty that the water must have turned brown. I washed my hair, arms, legs, well, I washed everything that I could reach. It felt wonderful to be clean again. I got out of the tub and dried off with a towel. I tied it around my waist, and realized that my clothes were gone. I walked into the hallway and saw Ino there, throwing my clothes into a drying machine.

"Oh, hello Tobi. My, you took a while. You must be super clean and squeaky now...." She said in a dreamy voice. I shrugged. I looked down at my hand, and noticed that it was one shade lighter than it was before. It really was dirty..

"Alright Tobi, its time for you to pay the price for that bath..." Ino said as she dragged me into a bedroom. I sighed, grumbling as soon as I smelled the cheap perfume of the room.

Ino stole my make shift robe and then started touching me in an inappropriate place. The place where teachers told us to never touch somebody, or let anybody else touch it. I squirmed, not wanting to have to suffer worse for taking a bath. Ino started using her mouth and hands at the same time, and I couldn't take it anymore. My hips moved by themselves, I started squirming and thrashing. I needed to escape. This lady was being mean to me, and I couldn't get away. I need help. I started to scream and moan, and she wouldn't stop. I felt something coming out of me, and I couldn't stop it. It came out all over Ino's face, and she liked it up like she actually liked the white goo.

I can't remember the rest, everything turned white. It was all white and tingly. It was a horrible feeling to feel so good and not know what was causing it. All I know was that it was wet, warm, tight, and thats where I let the next batch of white stuff out. After that, I saw into on top of me, letting my special place inside of hers. She started moving again, and everything went white again.

She did this three times before she would let me go to sleep. I went to sleep in the best bed ever, and everything felt warm and fuzzy. But the next morning, I left as soon as I had the chance.

Then it hit me.

I can't believe what I have just done. Was it to get a warm bed? Or to be able to have a shower in the morning?

I can't believe what kind of disgusting thing I have just done with such a stranger. The teachers always told us that it was bad, but I guess they were wrong. It felt wonderful.

Next thing I knew, I went off to a public bath and forcefully raped about 3 women. I didn't know the girls, but I know that they all felt different. In a good way. Each one was tighter than the last. I even think that one was a virgin. Who knows?

I fled the Hidden Village of the Leaves after that. I headed towards the village Hidden in the Waterfall, hoping to get some food.

And maybe another nice lady.

I do not own naruto.


	3. Learned

"PLEASE!! DON'T DO IT!! PLEASE!!"

"YOU LITTLE RUNT!! YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!!

"Please...don't do this to me...I-I didn't mean it..."

That is where I learned to take responsibility for my own actions. If I get caught. I could see Sakura sitting in the corner, with that smug smile spread across her face. I hope she dies. She needs to rot in hell for what she has done. I wish that she would die. Die smiling that smug little smile. Maybe she needs to learn a lesson of her own. .

11 years old

I've spend a year in the village Hidden in the Waterfalls so far, and its just the same. The same grotesque treatment, the same kind of people flitting through every day life. The same kind of prostitution I need to do in order to eat or sleep. Will this life ever give me something more than the same disgusting things that its been serving on my plate? I can't eat this shit anymore. Its making me sick to watch these people go through their own little lives like they can't make their own choices.

I rummaged through a nearby garbage can, hoping that somebody threw out some fruit or something fresher than old chicken scraps and fried shit. I found half an apple and started eating it like it was the sweetest thing in the world. It tasted like mold a little, but nothing that I haven't eaten before. I ignored all the strange stares that I was accumulating by eating this strange, brown apple, but it was worth it. An interesting pink head of hair bobbed through the crowd and stopped as soon as she saw me munching away at the apple. She grinned a wicked smile. I really hope that she isn't just another Ino, who got me driven out of the Hidden Leaves. Looking back on that, I really didn't know what I was thinking. I'm never tasting mysterious red liquid again.

"What do you want?" I asked her, looking up from my apple. She saw my broken and tattered black zip up sweater, loose cut off jeans, and broken sneakers. My hair was long and ragged, because I never had the money to get it cut. The pinked haired girl was wearing a pink dress with a strange white symbol on it, and her hair was really long. She wore her ninja headband in a strange position. Almost as strange as I have mine in, except I use mine as a make shift eye patch. She stuttered over herself, seeming like a genin. Doesn't she realize that shes talking to a chunin Uchiha?

"S-sa-sasuke?" She stuttered. I looked up to her with a surprised look.

"Sasuke-chan is my younger cousin. Way younger. Who are you?" I asked her with suspicious anger running through me. She knew me. She could report me. She could get me caught.

"I'm Sakura...I'm on Sasuke's ninja team..." This Sakura girl blushed a little. I got up and leaned over her with my bony frame. I probably looked like some kind of Gothic homeless ghost to her. She shivered, making some sort of hand signs. I noticed that she was summoning something. There was a big cloud and Then I saw one little Uchiha boy and him....the legendary nine tailed fox kid. Uzumaki Naruto.

"Whats the matter Sak-" Naruto stopped mid sentence when he saw me. I looked like a taller, thinner version of this little Sasuke kid. We both looked at each other for a long, awkward moment. I sighed and sat back down and kept eating my apple.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked in a surprised voice. He must have noticed the family resemblance by now. I took another bite of my apple.

"I'm your cousin, Sasuke~_chan_" I chuckled as I ate the last bite of my apple. Sasuke growled a little.

"Oh, come on you serious little monkey. I haven't seen you since I was nine!" I joked, hoping that he would loosen up a bit. "You were such a cute little baby."

"Sakura-san, get away from this rapist bastard." Sasuke growled from under his breath.

"But Sasuke-kun-" She tried to argue.

"NOW!" Sasuke shouted. They got into a ninja formation with the girl in the back. Sasuke and Naruto both looked pissed. I smiled.

"Sasuke-chan, have you gotten your sharingan yet?" I asked teasingly. He shook his head, never letting his frustrated grimace leave his face. My eyes widened, making my sickening grin look even more menacing.

"I got it after I got kicked out of my own home..." I said disturbingly. I opened my eyes wider, letting them see the red refraction of light. They gasped. They didn't know how to get away from me now.

"Y-You wouldn't..." Naruto stuttered. I nodded my head, releasing my sharingan. All three of them fell down, and I took the little pink girl and ran. I ran as fast as I could to the closest shelter where they wouldn't find me. Silly little kids.

The girl started to shake, moaning in her sleep. I put each of them in a different illusion. Sasuke got a chance to go home and eat some dango with his mother. Naruto got to fall in love with a beautiful girl who is about his age. And Sakura. Ohhh, yes. Sakura got to experience her first time with me. Yes, illusion to get her nice and wet, and then reality. I could barley wait to find some kind of club house or just an ally way where her screams wouldn't be heard.

I finally found an empty, abandoned home. Somebody probably lived here before, but just got evicted or something. Perfect. I crept inside and found the bathroom. I filled up the tub with warm water, stripped both Sakura and I, and went right in. This is going to be good. I slid her into the water with me, letting her sit down in my lap, facing me. I played with her developing body for a while before I finally got down to business. I let myself slip inside her. She murmured a mix of a scream of pain and a moan of pleasure. I quickly started moving her up and down, needing to finish quickly before somebody heard this girl moaning like crazy. She came to orgasm quickly. She actually orgasmed about three times before I did as well. She must have been a virgin, because the clear water turned red with blood. I then turned her around and slowly slid into her ass. I've never done anal before, but I've heard that its wonderful. And it was. I did it five times before finally giving up. I took Sakura out of the tub and put her on the floor with a towel over her. I took a towel of my own and dried myself quickly. I got dressed and leaped out of the window just moments before that Sasuke kid and the Kitsune came through the door and helped Sakura out.

I walked through the streets, still feeling the after effects of the 'sex' as some may call it, or the 'rape' as others may call it. I can't believe that I'm still not out of my old habits.

"YOU!!" I heard a gruff man yell. I turned around, and there was a jonin standing right behind me. Oh shit.

He grabbed a handful of hair and dragged me to the closest interrogation area. He thew me down in a chair and this other ninja came in and held my wrist. Oh no, they're going to interrogate me about that Sakura chick. Then, I noticed her. She was sitting with a smug smile in the corner of the room, with Sasuke and Naruto sitting at her sides like some sort of sick, twisted lap dogs. That little bitch.

"Sir, did you rape this little, harmless girl?" The man said. I shook my head.

"No" I said glibly. I felt a hard shock run through my arms. It hurt like a fucker. Shit, they're going to hurt me big time. The little woman who was holding my wrist grabbed a pair of menacing looking scissors. My eye went big. They wouldn't....

"PLEASE!! DON'T DO IT!! PLEASE!!"

"YOU LITTLE RUNT!! YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!!

"Please...don't do this to me...I-I didn't mean it..."

That is where I learned to take responsibility for my own actions. If I get caught. I could see Sakura sitting in the corner, with that smug smile spread across her face. I hope she dies. She needs to rot in hell for what she has done. I wish that she would die. Die smiling that smug little smile. Maybe she needs to learn a lesson of her own. 

I don't own naruto.

Next chapter will be 15 years old. I have decided to skip 4 years. I'm sorry for the inconvenience.


End file.
